The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, reinforcement and sealing that provide both simplified customization and reduced weight. Often, molded parts are utilized for reinforcing and sealing cavities. However, any modification to the shape or size of a molded part requires significant efforts that may include production of a new mold and added costs for new part design. There is thus a need in the art of sealing, baffling and reinforcement for sow weight assemblies whose shape and size is easily customized and modified for use in varying locations within a vehicle.